The Not Jerk
by nightnovice
Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 1 – Take a Chance on Me

Rory awoke with a jerk, how was it that Colin was in her bed?! She gazed at his form, arm wrapped around her middle. He looked sweet, peaceful and not at all the arrogant prig she knew he could be. She looked around the room and realized it was a hotel. Her keen mind began to stitch the situation back together, she began to collect the information she knew. Slipping from his embrace, she kissed his temple causing him to grin and roll over. Then she grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up a bit so she was covered. Next she crept to the desk and grabbed the pen and stationary that was there. She took herself to the couch, tucked her legs under and began to write her observations about the night before.

 _Rory and Logan were on a break after a particularly bad fight over her having a casual dinner plan with her friend Jess. Logan was jealous and thought that treating Jess badly and brooding like a petulant man-boy he might not upset his girlfriend. He stormed off and then after a week; over Thanksgiving break his sister calls to apologize that they had broke up. She felt the complete fool, she didn't even know they were broke up. She decided to go to the pub and down a few to numb the pain. She found Colin there drowning his sorrows over his lack of love life. She was drunk enough to tell him, well, everything._

 _"I do anything he wants, anything, I mean he is only the second man I have ever slept with so what do I know? He has to teach me, so I try to learn, I guess I suck at it. You know he had his sister tell me we were over? I don't even merit a real break up I get it second hand." She drunkenly rambled._

 _"That sucks; he's a fool you know. The guys in the LDB, HELL, more than half the guys on campus would kill to be your teacher. You are kind and beautiful and you have this unassuming way of just making people feel important. You deserve better. I bet I could find you ten guys here who would want to be the one to take you home tonight and be there for you. You deserve better, you should have your needs met too." He retorted in drunken indignation._

 _"What about you? Would you want to teach me?" She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back, "Colin, I am so sorry, I mean you are his friend, one of his best even. I am so..." Her rant was cut off by his mouth on hers, his hands in her hair and his body pressed up against her, his intent known above her navel._

 _He grabbed her hand tossed a $100 bill on the table then pulled her out the door hailing a cab. He took her to a local hotel and checked them in to a room where he proceeded to show her about her pleasure all night long._

She smiled at the memory, he had been gentle, tender, sweet even, making sure she was OK every step of the way, then he had ravaged her like she could never have read or imagined even the Anne Rampling she had read paled in the debauched way he made her feel. She set the pad down, mind now quieted she removed the shirt, placing on a chair back and crawled back into bed. Instinctively he rolled over and pulled her to him, she felt his interest as he curled her into his form and moaning lightly. She smiled in a newly womanly way and rubbed into him falling into a half-slumber. They slept half aroused half asleep until one got the better of the other. A shrill ringing then thumping of someone at the door rousted them from their double drunk slumber. They laughed about forgetting they had ordered room service prior to their last toss and requested it be delivered 1 hour before check out as the wakeup call. She rose and grabbed his shirt and he grabbed the hotel robe to pay for the meal. To his utter shock and appall, it was Logan, he burst into the room full of jealous fury.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Logan demanded while Rory clutched Colin's shoulders from behind him in a sad attempt to hide her state of undress and he held her hip keeping her behind him protectively.

Just then the room service they were expecting arrived and they were accompanied by security which kindly asked Logan to leave as he was disturbing the guests. He pulled himself from the grasp of security and glared at Colin then Rory and said "One Hour, my room, ONE HOUR!" Then left in a complete huff.

The server set up breakfast then left quietly, Colin directed Rory to sit holding out her chair, then after seating himself broke out into a complete fit of laughter, she followed suit.

"So, best morning after ever eh?" He joked.

"So much better than my mom walking in post coitus." She demurred.

"You can't say that and not tell me the story, spill. Oh and for the record, you so do not suck at that!" He teased nodding towards the bed and poured her coffee then offering her butter for her scones.

Her mind clicked to her grandmother's lamentation that her grandfather no longer offered her butter, and she reached for it purposely glancing his hand. She felt comfortable, something she had never felt before, not with Dean and certainly not with Logan. This felt different.

"Well you didn't know me in my freshman year, I was a lost lamb, trying to keep my Stars Hollow life while still being at Yale. I was able to do it while at Chilton, but was having no success duplicating the effort. My first ever boyfriend had got married and was working for my mom at her new Inn, I stupidly befriended him. Long story short, I slept with a married man, losing my virginity, escaped to Europe with my Grandma and half of Hartford, hoping we could both forget; then I stupidly sent him a letter of apology that ended his marriage, dated him awkwardly for a bit before he dumped me in front of Logan; you and half of the LDB boys, and then I dated Logan casually, then exclusively now he dumped me and I slept with you and here we are..." He quieted her again with a passionate kiss.

"Whatever you want us to be, look Rory, I don't have a cute name for you, a newspaper background, a thug life nor a poor boy story for you, but I have always looked at you as if you were the 7th wonder of the world, I never acted on it because of Logan, but he obviously blew it beyond proportion, give me a chance. I get that Logan is my BEST friend but you, YOU are worth more. I need to be with you, you can teach me. I see the look in your eyes - it is one of wonder. What can you teach boy #3 - more. You Miss Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore can teach me life. And if being in the LDB teaches anything it is to grab LIFE and give it all you've got. So – What do you say?"

"Colin, that is the most decent indecent proposal I have ever received and I accept!" She wrapped her arms around him and dragged him back to the bed for another round.

They went beyond checkout time which was just fine by them.


	2. Chapter 2- Don't Say you Loved Me

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 2 – Don't Say you Loved Me

Sunday they decided to meet with Logan, they arrived at the room he and Colin shared and found Logan and Finn engrossed in some speedway game on the PlayStation.

"Hey guys", Colin said casually sitting on the open chair and pulling Rory into his lap. She glared at him and tried unsuccessfully to pull herself back out, finally surrendering and wrapping her arm around his neck and perching comfortably on his lap.

Logan glanced over and rolled his eyes at the sight, "Seriously, you are just all hey guys and my girlfriend is on your lap all cozy?!"

"She is not your girlfriend, you broke up with her, through your sister no less. She can sit on any lap she chooses and she has chosen mine." Colin held her by the hips keeping her in place with gentle pressure.

"She can speak for herself", Rory stated, "Honestly Logan, you have Honor call and tell me she is sorry we broke up over 3 weeks ago, I thought we were taking some time. Then I get a call on Thanksgiving no less with condolences. I mean I know you are new at relationships but I deserved better."

Logan looked at them, she looked comfortable on Colin's lap, almost natural. Finn stared in rapt interest to see what would happen next. The four of them were in a standoff of sorts, this could go sideways very easily. Logan gets up and paces a bit.

"Rory, can we speak in private?" His eyes gaze at her imploring. He looks to Colin for help.

She glances at Colin and he nods and releases her from his grip. She rises and follows Logan into his room.

"I don't know where to begin", he sighs closing the door, "I thought you loved me? That maybe I was special, more than just a name or connection to my family, more than a legacy."

"Logan, you know you meant a lot to me. Hearing from Honor that we were over hurt me very much. I thought I could love you and you know what you represent was never why I was with you. I liked you and you didn't trust me enough." She expressed with hands clutched in front of her and rocking on the balls of her feet, trying not to pace.

"Ace, I have never been in a serious relationship and I screwed up, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but come on Colin? You are dumping me for him really, that makes no sense." He flustered.

She paced a few steps then turned to him with a seething glare, "Colin is a good man, and you are right you screwed up, but you know he sees me differently than you did. You treated me like I was a problem, like you needed permission to be with just me. I get you have never done the boyfriend thing but you didn't have to make it such an issue. Really being with just me was such a sacrifice for you?!" Her voice raised a bit as she spoke to almost yelling and she turned away from him to take a calming breath she hadn't intended to start a fight.

"Oh" he reached out and turned her gently towards himself, "I never meant you to feel like that. I wanted you to feel special. I guess I really screwed this up in more ways than one."

She looked at him, he looked sad but she couldn't be held responsible anymore.

"Are we finished with this talk now, I don't want this to be a bitter thing, I just want us to be friends and let this be OK. I know my dating Colin might be uncomfortable at first but it really wasn't intentional, I didn't start up with him to get back at you and he has no beef with you. You know that, right?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not going to be OK with it, but I won't make it difficult, I was your friend at first and I will try to be a friend to you. Don't be surprised if I just avoid you two for a while to adjust." He clarified staring at the carpet.

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "It'll be OK, we can be friends and move forward."

She opened his door and exited the room approaching Colin, "Maybe I should go, let you guys talk, drink do whatever you need to do to be in a good place again."

Colin rose from the chair and embraced her then kissed her softly, "Let me walk you back to your dorm, it's getting late."

She nodded and they left hand in hand. Logan emerged from the room and plopped on the couch running his hand over his face. "I blew it, I had a perfect woman and I blew it. She had intelligence, innocence and beauty and I pissed it away. I am a complete idiot."

Finn patted his back and rose walking into the kitchenette grabbing a bottle, some water bottles and shot glasses.

"Buck up buddy, at least you had a chance, now the next time something that good comes into your path you might have a better shot." he put everything on the coffee table and poured them each a shot, they raised their glasses clinked and downed the liquid quickly. They are on the third shot when Colin returned to the room. He grabs a shot glass and shoots a drink then opens a water taking a healthy swig.

"Logan man, you know this isn't about you right?" He sits in the chair he occupied previously.

"How can it not be, I mean seriously you know how I feel about her. She is special, she is different you know? Why would you date her?" Logan had a broken cadence to his speech.

"Seriously man, you didn't treat her with the respect and care she deserved and you know it, and as for why would I date her, you're kidding right? Look it's not the first time we have liked the same girl and consider this - better me than say Robert, right?" He took another shot and swig of water.


	3. Chapter 3- I Love Saturday

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 3 – I Love Saturday

Things with Logan were still awkward but Colin and Rory decided to take it in stride. They had decided after a pleasant two weeks of dating that it was time to go to Stars Hollow, something Logan had never wanted to do and since Christmas was coming up there was a winter carnival to attend. They took Rory's car since he usually used a service and arrived at her mother's house shortly after 10 am. He retrieved their bags and her laundry from the trunk of her car and followed her up the steps and into the house.

"It's not much, but it's home." She stated as she led him towards her room.

He looked at the surroundings taking notice of the twin bed, "A twin, really, can I please upgrade that at least to a full size for you? Preferably before tonight. I mean I like to cuddle as much as the next guy but that isn't enough space for the two of us."

He had set the bags down and wrapped his arms around her middle speaking over her shoulder.

"Why, what are you implying Mr. McCrea, you plan on sleeping with me in my childhood room?" She turned into him and kissed him deeply. "I guess I hadn''t thought of that being an issue but it is probably best we upgrade. I have never shopped for a bed before, it could be fun."

She grabbed her laundry and went to start a load. "I should be done with this by 12:00 and we can grab lunch at Luke's then head into Woodbury to see if we can have a bed delivered today."

"Oh, I can have it delivered, set up and a canopy installed and your room repainted, should you so desire. Trust me, and why do you do your own laundry, I told you I have a service that is at your disposal." He held her hips gently as she tossed her clothes in the machine.

"I know, but it feels weird you know, I wasn't raised like that and my mom just really engrained independence into me. I'm not with you for what you can buy me, I with you for you, you know that right?" She turned to him stopping what she was doing.

He sighed heavily, "I love that you are so down to earth, but seriously, let me spoil you just a little OK?"

He turned and walked to the dinner table sitting and letting her finish her task.

"I like your house, it's very you. How long have you lived here?" He asked.

She finished loading the machine and pushed the button to set it going and turned to start coffee going.

"We moved here when I was ten, before that we lived in a potting shed behind the Inn my mother worked at." She said nonchalantly and seated herself in his lap wrapping her arms around him. "I am glad you are here."

"You lived in a potting shed? Seriously?!" He tried to sound nonplussed and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"Yup, my mom ran away when I was just a baby, you know she was 16 when I was born right?" He nodded remembering hearing about that, "Well she came here and Mia, she owned the Inn, gave her a job as a maid and the potting shed to live in. She worked hard, and saved up enough to get this place. I know it may seem odd to you, you probably grew up in a house and have 10 bedrooms you haven't a use for, but this is home and if you want I can show you the potting shed later."

"Rory, I am in complete awe of you, I knew you were different, but you are really different. When I was growing up, I had nannies, went to boarding school and probably lost more money gambling on stupid things than you saw in your whole childhood. You are too good for me, but I am going to show you that I am a good choice." He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her back moving to cup her bottom.

"Ahem" came from behind them, "Care to tell me why you are being groped in the kitchen young lady?" Lorelai stood in mock indignation. "I heard a rumor you were home and with a boy in tow, care to introduce him to mommy?"

Rory rose and smoothed her shirt that had ridden up in their efforts. Colin stood and walked towards her extending his hand.

"Colin McCrea, ma'am, I am sorry if I offended you I thought we were alone." He explained.

Lorelai laughed, "Ma'am seriously do I look that old? Call me Lorelai or don't date my daughter, and I get it I was just teasing." She shook his offered hand. And moved to embrace her blushing daughter.

"Daughter of mine, to what do I owe the pleasure? I hear the machine going so I take it you are doing laundry, then going to the carnival later?" She inquired.

"Hi mom, actually we have a plan and I wanted to ask if it's OK that we replace the bed in my room with a larger one so we are more comfortable when we come to visit."

"Why would you need a bigger bed, he is sleeping on the sofa, right? Kidding, of course you can get a bigger bed. Just keep the noise to a minimum, I really don't relish hearing your romantic antics. OK? She winked at the pair. " I actually need to get back to the Inn but I wanted to come say hello and meet your new boy-toy. He's cute mommy approves."

"Bye mom see you later." Rory walked her mom out and then returned to Colin who was standing a little awestruck. "She has that effect on people, she is a force of nature but you get used to it." She motioned for him to sit and crawled back into his lap, "Now where were we." She wrapped around him and kissed him soundly.

They finished her laundry and she decided they should walk to Luke's so she could show him the town. They were walking with his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist. They were strolling casually as she pointed out the different sites when they were accosted by a small Korean girl who was overly excited to see her.

"Oh my gosh! Rory you are here, why didn't you tell me you were coming? You aren't going to believe what happened, we got a gig and a record label is going to be there!" Lane bounced up and down excitedly and Rory was pulled from Colin's side into an excited jig.

The girls squealed and Colin watched in amusement chuckling lightly. Rory suddenly remembered he was there.

"Oh my goodness, Lane, this is my boyfriend Colin. Colin this is Lane my best friend since we were 5. She is the drummer in what is sure to be a huge successful band Hep Alien!"

Colin reached out to shake her hand and instead received a jumping hug.

"Oh, sorry" Lane hastily apologized. "I mean you don't know me but I …"

"It's OK I don't mind, really your enthusiasm is catchy." He grinned at her and pulled Rory back to his side and the three of them chatted while heading to the café.

They enjoyed lunch and then bid goodbye to Lane so they could drive to Woodbury and pick out a bed.

They were shopping in the bed store giggling and testing for springiness when a familiar face loomed over her.

"Rory, what do you think you're doing you are making a fool of yourself." Dean barked.

Rory started, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

At hearing the name Colin sat up and helped her from the bed.

"I work here, and we don't encourage such antics as you two were engaging in." He said in a scolding tone.

"Really, your business does not encourage testing a mattress prior to purchase, or is it that you are being jealous. Perhaps we are better served by one of your associates." Colin put on his best society face. Rory suppressed a giggle while Dean skulked away to send someone else over.

They chose a queen size bed and arranged for it to be delivered and set up by anyone but Dean and decided they would need some sheets so set off to the linen store.

Rory giggled while they were looking at linens, "I can't believe you did that?"

"Did what, let me in on the joke." He looked at her, she was so beautiful and he couldn't believe his good fortune.

"The way you handled him, it was perfect. I was a bit stunned so thanks for rescue." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

They pulled apart and he looked into her eyes, "Keep kissing me like that and I will be happy to rescue you from anything."

They arrived at the house just as the truck was delivering the bed, they let them in and Rory had a sudden realization.

"Oh shoot, come to my room quick I need help." She scrambled towards her room pulling him behind.

She ducked down and pulled tray from beneath her bed pushing them towards a baffled Colin.

"Books, I have loads of them, I stored some under my bed." He chucked and stacked the trays on the table, in all there were four.

"You should have told me you need a bookcase",then glancing around, he said, "or maybe I should build you a library."

She giggled and got out of the way so the movers could take away the twin and replace it with the new bed. After they had left Rory and Colin were dressing the bed.

"You are quite the domestic, you know how to pick a bed, thread counts, and even how to properly dress a bed. What other skills do you posses that I should know about?" She queried.

"Well, that is the point of dating, discovering each others talents and drawbacks, if we are really lucky we can even learn to make up for each other's short falls." He tossed the final pillow on the bed and walked around to her side. "and I hope we have lots of time to make up for each others shortfalls." Then he pulled her to him kissing her deeply and they fell onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4- Make Me Smile

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 4 – Make Me Smile

They had made it through Christmas and New year and now were approaching Valentine's Day and Colin was having a panic attack. "She isn't like other girls you know, I want to shower her with jewels and fancy dresses, shopping trips and I don't know she just doesn't want it. The necklace I bought her for Christmas, was too much, the trip to NYC to watch the ball drop, too much! I can't dial it back, I don't know how! I just want her to be happy and I keep screwing it up!"

Finn and Logan watched him pace and listened with rapt attention.

"I don't want her to think that I am trying to buy her, what can I give her to show her how I really feel without spending so much? I mean honestly we were raised to spoil our women, roses, champagne, the best of the best. Did you know she lived in a shed behind an Inn until she was 10? Her mom came from money but chose to live and raise her daughter as paupers. She made her think that anything that is given to you is a bribe, everything must be earned. It was brave but misguided. Rory shouldn't feel like everything should be so hard. She deserves more. How do I help her" Colin collapsed onto the couch and sighed heavily.

"She was in a potting shed until ten? How did the Gilmores allow that? Her mom has some serious issues. Maybe we get the girls to work with her? Show her that being spoiled a bit is OK. She needs to understand her life is hers and not her mom's do over." Logan sagely advised.

"The luv, is special and just needs to learn the ropes of society. She'll need to navigate things sooner or later and her mum didn't do her any favors hiding her away in that kooky little town. I don't even know that she understands what she stands to inherit one day being a Gilmore and I am sure the Hayden's have plans for her as well. She needs some help." Finn chimed in.

"You know when I first started dating her it was fun doing the Lorelai approved things, like movie nights and town festivals, but I want to take her to Paris dammit! I want to jet to the Bahama's and watch her sunbathe in a skimpy bikini. I have money to spend on her and I want her to accept it. How do I get through to her?!" Colin was so geared up he didn't see that Rory had entered the room.

"You tell her." She stated, "I didn't know you were so miserable with me."

Colin was at her side in a jump, "That's not it at all! Please baby, I love being with you. I just want to show you as I know how. I love your simplicity but I want you to enjoy what I can give you as much? OK" He plead holding her shoulders so she couldn't look away.

"Can we talk – privately, Paris is out for the night, why don't you come to my dorm?" She said holding him by the hips.

He pulled her to him and held her close afraid of losing her. "OK, just let me grab a bag for tonight and we can talk." He turned and went to his room to get an overnight bag.

Rory walked further into the room and sat by Finn and rubbed her hands across her thighs tiredly.

"Logan when we were together did you feel the same thing?" She looked at him with pained eyes.

"Look, you are different, it's what makes you so desirable, but – yeah it's frustrating. We were raised with everything and taught to shower or dates with whatever they wanted. The girls were raised to expect it. Honestly it is a bit hard to be scolded for doing what we were raised to do." Logan tried.

Rory looked at him surprised, "Really, you were frustrated that I _**don't**_ want things?"

Just then Colin sat beside her and set his bag on the ground. "It's OK, let's go finish this at your place, maybe we can work something out."

The pair left hand in hand to walk towards her dorm.

"Think they'll work it out?" Finn asked.

Logan shrugged and reached for the game control, "Who knows, maybe."

Rory and Colin walked in relative silence the short distance to her dorm and she let them in. He walked to her room and set down his bag and began. "So is this a Chinese, pizza or Indian kind of discussion? We should call before we begin."

"Chinese I think, that way if we get distracted it's still good cold." She went to the phone and placed the order then returned to the seating area and took the chair across from him.

They stared at each other each trying to sort their thoughts before this important talk.

"Rory I really care about you, you are an amazing woman and I just want you to enjoy what I enjoy. Look I do what you want and then when I want to do something frivolous you spook."

"I'm sorry, it's just I hear my mom in my head you know, she is telling me I didn't earn it, you didn't earn it...that if it's easy...I don't know. I just feel bad." She looks down.

"Hey, hey, none of that", he had left the sofa and was now in front of her squatting and using his fingers to lift her chin. "You have nothing to feel bad about. You are not betraying your mom, you are becoming who you are meant to be."

She looked into his eyes and saw the hope he held for her there, "Really, you think I can learn to balance both? Without disappointing her?"

"She seriously can't expect you to go to an ivy league school and not get tangled in the vines. Learning this society stuff, enjoying the travel and fun I can offer. It will help you in the future you know. You are hoping to be a world correspondent, how can you do that without traveling away from her. You need to grow and she is holding you back babe." He held her hands in his looking deep into her eyes.

There was a knock at the door so he released her, he stood up and leaned in to kiss her head then went to the door to retrieve the food and pay the delivery guy. He returned and placed the bag on the table and began to unload it. They each reached for their preferred dish and took a few bites. Thinking about what he had said. The air in the room was heavy.

She tilted her head after swallowing, "You think we can do this in small steps? I mean, maybe I try a short weekend in Ireland for a pub crawl? A shopping trip in NYC? You know baby steps. This is all kind of overwhelming."

"We can go at whatever pace you want. You know I won't push you. I love you Rory. I want the best for you and if helping you enjoy my world in small steps is what you want that is exactly what you will get." He smiled and they enjoyed their meal with lighter conversation.

After cleaning up they were cuddling on the couch. Colin began,"So, you know Valentine's if coming and I really want to take you someplace special and spoil you a little, how about I take you to may family's place in North Carolina. It's not too huge, on the water, and this time of year it is beautiful. Bonus we have horses and I can teach you to ride."

"That sounds perfect and I know how to ride, Mia had horses at the Inn. When can we go?" She snuggled into him and gently brushed his leg.

"We can leave Friday after your last class, I'm sure your grandparents won't mind, especially if I go with you this week and conspire with them to let me spoil you. You know Emily will eat that up." He pulled her into his lap and escalated her flirtation with deep and needy kisses.

The night was different and she found herself really flowing into him, they moved in synchronicity rising and falling in harmony, it was as if they were one form. They collapsed into each other and he held her close.

"Colin?" She began her voice soft and breathy.

"Yea?" He replied holding her closely.

"I love you too, you know?" She snuggled into him and inhaled his scent.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I kinda guessed that, and I love you."

They fell into a deep and happy sleep. The weekend was the start of something new in their relationship; it was more intense than before but in a good way. The hardest thing she did that special weekend was talk to her mom; she held his hand for the courage she would need to take charge of this decision.

"Harry's house of ill repute, how can we pleasure you today?" Lorelai chirped.

"Hi Mom, how's it going?" She began.

Lorelai burst into a tirade about the antics of Kirk and what was happening around town and of course the latest argument between Luke and Taylor. When she finished she asked, "So kid, what new with you?"

"Well mom, I have decided to try something new, I am going to let Colin show me about society and travel and spoil me a little. I know you are worried I will become some vapid socialite but mom, I am still me. I'm just going to let myself get into the spirit of things after all what's the point of being young if I don't take every opportunity for experience - right?" Her heart was racing and she was trembling a little.

"What do you mean exactly, you are going to be jetting off, playing with his money and buying matching Gucci bags?" Her voice was terse and on edge.

"Look mom, I know you aren't a fan of society but like it or not I kinda fit. It's not like I am turning my back on what you taught me. I am just taking the opportunities that come my way to broaden my horizons. Colin and I talked and we are going to take it slow, it's not like I am jetting off to Greece anytime soon. I have just agreed to learn about the world you left from the inside. I know your world mom, but I have to find my place in mine." She felt Colin's hand gently rubbing her back as she spoke and felt assured and more calm.

Lorelai sighed, "OK hun, I trust your judgment, I don't like it but I have to trust you, you are an adult. Promise me this though, if you feel overwhelmed or need me, you will call me. I may not be able to fly you back, but I can get your dad to." She chuckled.

"I promise mom, thanks for understanding. Love you – talk to you later." Her mother replied in kind and they disconnected their call.

She sighed and climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was hard, thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, I am happy to be here babe. I like that you can depend on me for more than my bank account, it just makes me love you all the more." He held her close and kissed her head.

That week she found herself saying yes to the pub and to dinner with their friends and not worrying when he picked up the tab. In preparation for the weekend she even took his black card and let Stephanie and Rosemary show her how to shop for a weekend away. She had to admit learning the rules her friends had ingrained in them was eye opening, and a little fun.


	5. Chapter 5 - River Deep – Mountain High

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 5 – River Deep – Mountain High

Rory's first trip with Colin had her a bundle of nerves, and she was rambling to Paris. "Why am I so nervous, it's not like I haven't known him for months and we have been dating. Tell me what is going on?"

"It's your first trip alone, no buffers, no friends just you and him in a strange place. You haven't traveled without knowing your destination. He knows it so he has the advantage." Paris sagely advised.

"Wow. Paris, that was really insightful, I feel better thanks!" She beamed at her friend.

"Well don't get used to it." She teased.

Colin came to get her and was surprised she only had two bags, her suitcase and a hanging bag for dresses and her laptop bag. "I thought you went shopping with the girls. This is all you bought? Hey, are you planning on doing homework on our romantic getaway?"

She chuckled, "Baby steps Colin, if I would have bought everything the girls wanted me too your poor black card would have melted. Trust me. I will promise you will like what I bought especially the swimsuits." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "Let's get going."

Colin swung the hanging bag over his shoulder, picked up the suitcase and said again, "You didn't answer me about the homework."

"Guilty, I have to finish up an article for the paper, but honestly that will just take an hour and once I email it I am all yours, promise." She leaned in and kissed him as he handed the bags to the driver and they got into the town car.

They arrived at the airfield and he escorted her through the gate and they boarded his family jet. They settled in and the captain told them their estimated time of arrival. After they were in the air the attendant let them know satellite was turned on if they needed to use their laptops or phones. Rory opened her laptop and got into her article; she typed quickly and read it through making some corrections and additions. She sighed happily hit send and shut it down. She tucked it back into her bag and placed it in overhead storage then plopped down in Colin's lap and kissed his surprised face soundly.

"That was so cool, I just emailed my story from an airplane like a real reporter! Thank you!" She kissed him again.

"See, it's not so bad here on the dark side, we have wi-fi well you fly." He chuckled and kissed her happily.

The flight went quickly and soon they were buckled and descending in the airfield in North Carolina. They exited the plane and he escorted her to the waiting town car she was grinning ear to ear. He looked at her smile and fell a little further. They drove up the coast and he rolled the windows down, and at his prompting, she took a deep breath and got her first whiff of sea air and barbeque, a unique scent to the region. He pointed out a lighthouse and other points of interest on the drive and she nodded and beamed at him. He saw the coast renewed through her eyes and couldn't wait to see what she could renew in him. When they arrived at the house she looked up in awe. It was a modest cottage by most standards she knew, but her whole house would probably fit on the balcony of the Cape Cod style 3 story house. He welcomed her in and the driver carried their bags into the foyer. The house had 6 bedrooms with 6 baths and even an elevator.

She walked out to the patio and was standing looking across the beach at the vast expanse of water.

"The sunsets must be beautiful here and I bet at night you can see the stars." She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"We can check what time it is and watch it tonight if you want." He whispered in her ear.

She purred at the sound of the intimacy his voice promised. "I'd like that, it's the perfect way to end the day you know, watching the sunset. The colors the reflection on the water, its going to be spectacular you'll see."

He turned her into his embrace so they were now face to face, "You're spectacular. Did you know you are glowing you have been smiling so much. I know girls who would say this is boring or ask when the party was starting. You just want to see the sunset." He kissed her sweetly and leaned his forehead to hers. "What did I do to deserve a woman like you."

They stood like that for a while just basking in each other. "Let me show you the room, we can freshen up, check the time of the sunset and then I have dinner reservations for us. I think you will like the place it's a local favorite."

"Sounds like a plan", she said hand clasped in his while the entered the house and climbed the stairs.

"What shall I wear, I brought something for every occasion as the girls instructed, so I can assure you I won't be an embarrassment."

They had just reached the room when she said the last part of her statement and he stopped short.

"You could never be and embarrassment, you could wear a t-shirt torn shorts and flip flops to a premiere and look stunning. Rory you are the most graceful and beautiful woman I know, surely you know that." He looked at her with concern.

"Well being born to a 16 yr old mom has its downside. I have only ever met my dad's parents once and they acted as if I was the biggest shame and disgrace. They looked me over like I was dirt on their shoes. It makes me worried how other people in society see me. You know? If my own grandparents see me with such disdain I must be disdainful right?" She explained, eyes downcast.

He turned her to face him and lifted her chin, "Rory, I have met the Hayden's they treat everyone like that. They are pompous asses and if anyone is an embarrassment in society it's them." He assured her with a kiss.

She looked at him as they pulled apart, "Thank you that was the perfect thing to say. You are just so sweet."

"Rory, if I thought there was anything unacceptable about you I wouldn't be with you. I brought you here for a romantic getaway, but if you want me to take you someplace and show you off I am happy to comply." His words were strong and assuring.

"No, I love it here it's perfect, you're perfect. I can't believe I took a private jet to this paradise with you. Now tell me what to wear and be prepared to be dazzled by the power of your black card." She winked at him opening her dress bag and removing the dresses to the closet.

"Kathryn's is a local favorite, a bit of upscale chic. So nothing too fancy but definitely dress to impress. I like that blue sundress, wear that. It'll make your eyes pop, and I adore those eyes of yours. They are like looking into the Caribbean after a storm." He smiled at her and pulled his suits from the bag hanging them across from hers.

"Rory, what are your plans for the summer?" He asked as they dressed.

"Just home to Stars Hollow, maybe a job at the bookstore, although that usually works more to Andrews favor than mine. Maybe help at the Inn. I applied for several internships but nothing has come of them yet. Why?" She was brushing her hair into a twisted side bun with ease.

"Come with me to Europe, it's kind of a busman's holiday for me as I will be working but, you can enjoy the sites and shops. We will have loads of time together and I would love to have you there." He replied while tying his tie.

"Really, the whole summer, it's barely February and you think we will last from now until a whole summer – wow." She was taken aback and stepped into her shoes then approached him slapping his hands away from his collar so she could fix his tie properly.

"Look at us, look at what you are doing, we are so natural together. I didn't even have to ask and you are fixing my tie. Come with me to Europe, it'll be great." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure, I mean wow, a whole summer in Europe with you. I can't wait." She leaned in and kissed him. The sun is supposed to be setting in 15 minutes, we just made it. Let's head down to the patio to watch." She took his hand and they descended the stairs. He sent her ahead and grabbed a bottle of champagne with 2 glasses and met her there. He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, setting the bottle on the bistro table she was sitting at.

"A toast, to us, may this be the first of many such adventures and may we always be this happy!" He clinked his glass to hers and took her hand bringing her up and to the sliding lounger that allowed them to sit side by side his arm over her shoulder."

"You are quite the optimist aren't you? I love that, now shush the sun is setting." She leaned her head on his shoulder and together they sipped wine as the sun set and his heart was filled with hopes for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 - Grow up Gilmore

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 6 – Grow up Gilmore

The summer was upon them and Colin had arranged some surprises for her the first was some writing assignments for one of the Huntzberger online travel sites, second being her own black card, his dad adored her and wanted to be sure she could spend more freely, and third they would be staying in her Grandmother Lorelai's London apartment, Richard never had the heart to sell it and it would be hers one day anyway. He knew her taste from when they went bed shopping so he ordered linens for the master and guest rooms and had the place refreshed for their arrival. He was giddy with anticipation as he arrived at her home in Stars Hollow to take her to the airport. He was greeted by a stiff Lorelai.

"What is your plan? Are you taking her to show her the benefits of society, grooming her to be your own little stepford wife?" She began accusingly.

"Lorelai, where is this coming from? You have known about our plans for months and you start this now? When have I ever held her back? All I have ever wanted was to broaden her horizons and show her that money can supply a world of opportunity. I know you see money as a cage, and believe me I am sorry for that, but it can be liberating. Journalism isn't what it used to be and if that's the path she wants having her own money will open up opportunities for her. I really don't want to argue with you about this, Rory is a big girl and she needs to be allowed to become her own person. Now is she ready to go, we have a flight to catch." He sighed and brushed his hands against his pants.

Rory was walking back from Luke's; she had decided to get one more coffee for the road. She was surprised to see Colin in what appeared to be a standoff with her mother at the door. She approached the pair with caution. Leaning in she kissed his cheek surprising him.

"Hey, I just have to grab my bags and then we are off. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you but I wanted a coffee for the road, you know? Mom, just let me get my things." She scooted past her mother who followed her to her room.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Jet off to Europe with no plans, no money and just galavant around spending his money while you wait for him? Is that really how I raised you?" She was terse.

"Mom, please stop, you know that's not the plan. I am taking an extension class at Oxford in Online journalism and I have applied for several internships. We have to get going and I need Colin to help me with my bags, please step aside mom. I wish you could be happy for me for just this once. Do you have to make everything so damn hard all the time?" She pulled her bags into the kitchen and her mother rolled her eyes at the coordinated Louis Vuitton set in the classic brown and gold with flying VL asserted prominently.

Colin approached the room and grabbed the bags directing the driver to retrieve some as well and carry them out to the car.

"Mom, I am just growing up, I will probably be getting an apartment next year Grandma and Grandpa insisted and it makes sense so I won't be coming home as often because my courses will be more complex and frankly my time is better spent with people who support me. I am tired of fighting. You do realize I am 21 a junior at Yale and, like it or not, I am a Gilmore and a Hayden dating a McCrae. It all moves me in different circles. While I still love this town and all the people in it, it is just to small for my future. You wanted me to be a global journalist; well this is what it looks like. Remarkably it looks like me leaving and only visiting on Holidays when I can." She grabbed her laptop bag and purse then leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye Mom."

Lorelai stood still as her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend settled into the car and drove away. She watched the taillights fade in the distance then sat at her table with her head in her hands. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Rory wasn't supposed to embrace all society had to offer, was she. She seemed balanced, not flighty like some girls her age, she seemed happy and mature. She rose and walked over to the room just vacated and took note of the changes. Gone were the pennants and bulletins, in their place was a recently painted wall and a lovely work of art. Stylish bookshelves filled with books and nick-nacks. A queen bed sat where the twin had been dressed smartly in a deep blue comforter with a white frame and coordinated pillows. Her desk held an electronic frame that was apparently shut off, she walked over picking it up to activate the device. She watched as a girl, no woman, she hardly recognized cavorted in the sand with beautiful people. The images cycling by showed her emerge from shy girl to assertive woman. Her bathing suits went from tankini to bikini. The dresses once loose not fitted her trim figure although her makeup remained minimal it was apparently of much better quality than a drugstore could offer. When did this happen and how did she not take notice sooner. She saw pictures of her with Logan, Finn and Colin; she was different with each of them, her affection for each of them clearly apparent. These boys, no men, were important to her daughter; this life was her daughter's. Yes, there were pictures of her and Lane as well as pictures of town festivals, but so were there Galas and costumed events. Her daughter was of two distinct worlds. She was the princess of Stars Hollow but she was the angel of society. Lorelai thought carefully and decided to make a call.

Rory heard the distinctive ring and sighed, "Hi mom, did you forget some barb you wanted to send me off with?"

Lorelai was taken aback, "No hon, I just wanted to apologize. You are right, you are an adult and things have to change. I guess I am just struggling with letting go. Enjoy this summer in Europe, write lovely blogs and keep in touch. If you have the chance say hi to William and Harry for me, right?"

Rory chuckled and felt the earlier tension ebb, "Thanks mom, that means a lot to me. I want you to be proud of me you know. I love you."

"I know sweetie, have a safe trip and call me sometimes OK so I won't worry. You will always be my little girl even when you are old and grey, just comes with the territory." Lorelai said with a hint of laughter.

"Will do, you can call too you know, I will need my Stars Hollow fix and the Gazette may be a good read but you are much better for Kirk and Taylor stories. Well mom, we just arrived at the airport I have to go. I will text you when we land." She explained.

"OK bye sweetie, Love you." They signed off, and Lorelai felt better having smoothed things over.

The driver opened the door and assisted Rory in exiting the vehicle and Colin came to her side and kissed her head softly.

"I'm glad you two made up before we took off I can't stand to see you so sad." Colin explained.

"Me too, I am looking forward to this trip and her mood had put a damper on it. She was funny, she asked me to say hi to William and Harry for her, like I would actually ever meet them." She giggled as the walked through the gates to the private plane.

"Actually it's not impossible, I think it's one of your assignments." He hinted as the boarded the jet.

"My assignments, what are you talking about." she said stopping on the stairs.

He pulled her along to the interior and directed her to a seat. "Well I have some surprises for you. I spoke with Mitchum and showed him some of your work and he had the editor of send some assignments for you to submit to for the site, even though I know you have been here with your mom and grandmother this trip will be from a whole new view. "

"Colin, that is amazing, I can't believe you'd do that." She enthused and leaned in to kiss him then buckled up for takeoff. "What else do you have in store for me."

He mentally steeled himself for her response to the next two items and was glad they were already taxiing down the runway so she was stuck on board.

"Well, don't be mad but my dad set you up your own account."he handed her the black card in her name. "Also I spoke with your grandparents and we will be using Trix's apartments in London and Paris if we go to Italy or want to get away in France my family has a villa in both Tuscany and Normandy Coast. I also spoke to Finn and we will have access to several Morgan hotels."

"My goodness, you have been a busy boy. Your dad gave me a black card? Why would he do that, I know I have used yours but isn't that a bit much?" She was overwhelmed.

"It's not so unusual, it will be less trouble if it is in your name and the bills still go to the same place. This way if you have an impulse or need you don't have to ask you just do. Babe we have been together for almost a year, it is presumed I will take care of you." He explained.

"Wow, this society stuff still surprises me, you know. I realize it is second nature to you, but just wow!" She sat back in her seat and looked up covering her mouth with her hands unsure of what to say.

He waited for a few moments, "Honey are you OK? Are you mad?"

She breathed out heavily, "No, just overwhelmed, I didn't expect, well any of it. Remember baby steps back in February? Well this is like a slalom on the black diamond. I just need a moment to take it all in. We haven't ever discussed anything like this. I have only really just become accustomed to using your card and you paying for things now you have arranged so much, a job, the apartments, villas and my own black card. This feels suspiciously like you are buying me."

"Hey, wait, that's not what this is at all. This is me using my resources to give you what you deserve. I didn't give you a job, Mitchum did, I only gave him some of your stories. I asked your grandparents to use housing they have here, it'll all be yours one day why shouldn't you enjoy it now and my family properties are always available to me and you are with me so by extension you. The black card is a gift from my father because he likes us together, he thinks you are good for me and he has seen how you shop and I quote 'she is a very sensible woman, nothing too lavish – I like her'. Honey, please this is all good." He reached out to take her hand.

"I'm sorry, it is all really wonderful. I just didn't expect to leave Stars Hollow middle class and arrive in Europe living lifestyles of the rich and famous. I guess it all make sense. I know you all keep telling me this is how it should have been all along but it is, just wow. I can almost understand why my mom ran away. It is a lot of responsibility."


	7. Chapter 7 - Living La Vida Rica

Summary: Logan breaks up with Rory via his sister and a drunken night could be the best thing to happen to her. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just let them inspire me to write.

Special thanks to Erasure for the many titles that inspired this tale.

AN: Thank you to all who follow me and read and follow or comment on my stories it really means the world to me. I cannot say thank you enough!

 **The Not Jerk**

Chapter 7 – Living La Vida Rica

Rory and Colin knew that the concept of apartments in London would be an understatement, however pulling up to the lavish Boltons, Kensington on Tregunter Road was a bit of a surprise. The home boasts 7 bedrooms and baths, a pool, steam room, a home theater and guest house. Rory knew her family was old money but the lordly estate spoke of just how old that money was. They walked through the living room, the downstairs had been remodeled in the 1960's, according to Richard, to create a more open space for the elder Lorelai's lavish and often decadent parties. She was known to host poets, authors, musicians and even the odd hippie now and again if their conversation suited her. Rory found a note on the entry table addressed to her from Princess Beatrice asking if she intended to hold the annual mask as her grandmother had done to benefit the families of fallen soldiers in the memory of her dear grandfather who had started one of the oldest such programs. There were other notes, news of the return to London of a Gilmore had spread quickly and Rory found that if she wished she could easily spend the whole of a year or more simply entertaining.

"Colin, did you know there would be such expectations?" She looked at him holding forward some of the more prominent inquiries.

"Your grandfather hinted that there may be some expectations, but I thought it would be to visit family or old family friends. That a monarch would reach out to you for support of an event leaves me a bit gobsmacked." He looked at the note with awe.

The Butler cleared his throat,"Would you like to use your grandmothers rooms or did you prefer to use one of the guest suites?"

Rory knew he was addressing her but wasn't sure so she replied, "My grandmothers rooms will be fine thank you."

She then took Colin's hand and followed him up the stairs to see what she had accepted. The room was stunning white and gold with a king size bed and a wall high headboard that was lavishly tufted. The rich blue accents and tufted chest at the end of the bed looked delightfully inviting. There was also a mahogany desk and dressing table as will a two walk in closets and a full bath with separate shower attached. The light cascading in from the windows gave everything a sparkle. Rory noticed that there was a maid and valet attending to their bags in quiet haste.

The Butler spoke to her again, "It is expected to be cold this evening would you like a fire? Also will you be dining in tonight or out cook would like to meet with you for your requirements."

She assented to the fire but looked to Colin for dinner plans, they were dining out and she followed him to the kitchen to discuss meals with the cook. She had no idea what she would say but thought it might come to her at the cooks prompts. After reviewing menus for breakfast, lunch, dinner and tea, should she wish to have a formal tea for guests, she made a few selections for the next few days then said she could determine more once she had discussed her calendar with Colin. This seemed to appease the cook and she went in search of Colin and her phone, she needed to call Emily.

She found her phone on the desk in her room and sent the promised text to her mom letting her know they had arrived safely then sat down with her notepad and pen and dialed her grandmother. It was only about 9am in Hartford so she knew her grandmother should be available. She asked her grandmother what the proper response should be to the many inquiries and asked who had hired the staff and how she should handle things. Emily explained the staff were in place from a service they used frequently and if there were any problems to call the service for a replacement. She apologized that she hadn't had time to properly prepare her for the expectations while she summered in Europe but explained that most inquiries could be declined; however the request of the princess must be met. She herself had hosted the last few since Lorelai's passing but never considered Rory would want to enter society so left her out of it. Emily promised she and her grandfather would assist in the planning and fly in for the event and a few days before. Emily also explained that there was a house account set up and she had her own card from her family in the desk drawer. Rory explained Colin's gifts and Emily could not be more pleased for her granddaughter and was over the moon at Colin's father's faith in her. Emily promised she would type up some instructions and suggestions and email them out for her to read by the time she returned from dinner. She thanked her profusely and disconnected just as Colin entered the room followed by a cart with tea and small sandwiches and cakes as well as what smelled like the most heavenly coffee.

"I thought you could use a snack and I know you could use some coffee. Was that Emily you were speaking too?" He began.

"Yes, as I told you on the plane I am feeling a bit overwhelmed and I had no idea the expectations even more so with the notes we arrived too. I had to call her for advice she is used to this lifestyle. She is sending me a primer of sorts and assures me she will help with the ball to support the family charity. I had no idea she had been managing it since Gran died and she assures me she will also send along any other things I should be aware of." She reached for her coffee and took a long drink then grabbed a small sandwich and enjoyed it. "Mmm, thank you for this, I didn't even realize I was hungry."

"Not a problem, the cook was surprised you were a coffee drinker she thought you looked so serene, apparently you have made quite the impression on the staff already." He chuckled and they enjoyed their snack with minor discussion.

"Colin, do you think I can do this? I mean can I hold up to the Gilmore name?" She inquired.

He pulled her into his lap on the overstuffed chair, "Of course you are a Lorelai, you can do anything. You told me about all the wonderful adventures your grandmother had, and your mother raised you on her own, Lorelais are a force to be reckoned with. Plus you have me; I will be with you all along the way offering any support you need."

"Why are you doing all of this? I mean, I guess I thought it would be different, more low key, and this is anything but. Grandma said it seemed as if you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Would that be so terrible? Marrying me, living like this and you can still be a journalist if you want. I mean obviously we won't be engaged this minute; this is just the first of many discussions. I do want you to consider it though. You are an amazing woman Rory and I would be a fool to let you go." He kissed her sweetly.

"Wow, this day is just full of surprises. I am feeling so overcome with all of it." She leaned her head wearily into his chest. "Perhaps if I took a nap things will be more clear in an hour or so. This all just has me reeling. I guess at times I wondered what would become of us, if marriage was in the cards, it's just all so much so fast you know."

He nodded in understanding and stood holding her in his arms and carried her to the bed lying her there and covering her with a light blanket removing her shoes. He kicked off his own and curled up behind her wrapping his arms around her securely. They fell into a deep sleep easily and quickly.

When they awoke the showered and dressed for dinner then left for his next surprise, when they arrived at the restaurant she was greeted by her friends from Yale and they called out to her 'Surprise!'. Indeed she was. They all exchanged hugs and greetings and entered the dining room prepared for them. The group ate and it put Rory at ease to know her friends were there to support her. The girls promised to help with any protocols and agreed with Emily that all obligations could not be met. They laughed and enjoyed the meal then all returned to the Gilmore house for drinks and room assignments, with a house this large why not use it. Rory and Colin retired to their room tired but happy.

"Thank you for that, I really needed it. I can't believe all of our friends are here. I thought it would just be the two of us. Thank you!" She gushed and threw herself into his arms kissing him deeply. They made sure the door was locked and commenced more private activities to ensure a good nights sleep.

The weeks ahead were a flurry of planning, shopping, approving and preparing the guest house for her grandparents arrival, she hoped they wouldn't mind. She was still managing to take her class, thank goodness it was only two three hour sessions and since it was online she could take the class from the comfort of her room. She had even managed to fire off her first article about shopping in the famous Duke of York Square, using her recent experience in haute couture. In a true coo she was able to get a one on one tour of a new show as a sneak peek from the curator at the Saatchi Gallery when he found out she was Lorelai's granddaughter and Lorelai had always been a great patron of the arts. This left her editor giddy and Mitchum pleased at a very profitable scoop.

It was the evening of the ball and Emily was grinning as the Cheshire cat at the accomplishment. It was a stunning affair and she had to admit the young friends of Rory's were quite helpful and resourceful. This event would be the talk of the season and a few yet to come. It would be the one to beat and at only halfway through the evening they had doubled their goal and it looked as if they may triple it allowing for some scholarships to be provided. This was a wonderful event and she was proud of her granddaughter stepping in as if she had been in society's tutelage all the while. Yes, those friends she had made at Yale would take her far and even her choice of young man was more than suitable.

Rory looked around at the event, it would be featured in Hello, Page 6 and probably the New York Times and other major papers, if only for the fact that Princess Beatrice had convinced Prince Harry to escort her. This would be a tough party to top; she felt her Gran must be pleased. She knew her mother probably wouldn't be but pushed that thought aside. This event would set the standard for future events, she knew and she prayed she was up to keeping this level of excellence. She looked around for the familiar mop of brown hair only to see he had been cornered by some tipsy blonde and was in need of rescue.

"Colin _darrrling_ , there you are, I have been waiting for you to return with my drink." She said in a perfect imitation of Stephanie's society purr. The blonde looked at her and pursed her lips then turned and left for easier prey.

He kissed her temple sweetly, "Remind me to reward you heartily for that, she is my father's 3rd wife's stepdaughter and I never know how to make her disappear."

Rory stepped up to the small stage that held the live band that had been playing all evening, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to take a moment to thank you all for your generous outpouring to support the families of the fallen, it has been a banner year and I can't thank you enough on their behalf. Many of you knew my Grandmother Lorelai Gilmore and know that I too am Lorelai Gilmore, I just hope to continue in her good works and hope you all have a wonderful time. Thank you."

There was applause and the band began again.

The summer went quickly with Rory learning the ropes of society as she should have so long ago. Her articles were a hit too and she was returning to Yale as Editor of the Daily News. This next year was looking stellar. Things between herself and Colin seemed solid as before they had hit a few patches with her new found society identity she was still herself. She had spent her first weekend back with Lorelai and everything went smoothly, this surprised her but when she saw the articles she had written in a scrapbook alongside her successful events and interviews, she knew her mother was proud.

This had been an eventful year, she had changed but still stayed the same, she could rise to an occasion fraternize with Royals and still enjoy the Firelight Festival in her hometown. She had a loving and steady boyfriend and a wealth of true and caring friends. Life was good. She didn't know where it would go from here but she was so happy she had awoken to Colin that fateful day he had shown her the world she might just have missed out on.

*End*


End file.
